


Chance Meeting

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: When Jack returns to Earth after 10 years, Gwen thinks maybe... she's wrong.   Not for Gwen fans, sorry.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote back in 2009. Don't know if I ever posted it anywhere, maybe on AGA... I had a LOT to get off my chest in those days. The premise has been done before, but I’ve skipped over the details and this was done mainly to bash Gwen. I don't like her, sorry.

Gwen couldn’t believe her eyes. Standing right in front of her, larger than life and with his trademark grin on his face (not quite as bright as it used to be, but she never noticed) was Jack Harkness. She surreptitiously pinched herself to be sure it wasn’t just another of those dreams – the ones that would make her wake up and pounce Rhys even though she felt guilty afterwards.

Then she was flinging herself into his arms. “Jack, oh my god, it’s you!”

Jack allowed the hug, but was the first to step back. This gave Gwen a chance to take a good look at him. He looked exactly the same, only his hair worn a bit differently denoted the passage of time. She self-consciously fingered a strand of her own, wishing she’d found the time to do her roots this week.

“Hi, Gwen. You’re looking good.”

She beamed at the compliment, relieved. Well, certainly a man from the future who enjoyed shagging who-knew-what sort of gross looking aliens with tentacles would be able to appreciate a beautiful, mature woman.

Jack was back. It was like a dream come true… she didn’t even mind that it had taken him ten years to do it. After all, he’d waited centuries for the Doctor, hadn’t he? It would have been nice if he’d returned sooner, but she was determined not to let it spoil her happiness now. Maybe it was even for the best; her son Jack was older now, and things weren’t exactly going great between her and Rhys. They’d been trying to work things about but now… maybe she had another option. She couldn’t wait to tell him all about his namesake, for them to meet…

Suddenly Gwen saw the figure standing unobtrusively next to Jack that she’d been too preoccupied to notice before. “Who’s this, then?” she asked tentatively of the quiet young girl with the small upturned nose, black hair and blue eyes.

“This is my daughter, Stephanie,” Jack said as he put an arm around the girl’s shoulders, affection and a touch of pride in his voice.

“Hello,” Stephanie said politely, but was ignored.

Gwen’s face fell. “You got married?”

“No. It’s going to be a long time, if ever, before I allow myself to fall in love again,” Jack answered honestly.

“Then who’s the mother?”

Jack took a breath before answering. “She doesn’t have one.” Gwen stared at him uncomprehendingly. “Or rather, _I'm_ her mother. Men in the century I’m from are able to get pregnant.”

Gwen blinked, trying to take it all in. Well, it wasn’t like she wasn’t used to bizarre things, after working for Torchwood. What could possibly shock her? “Well then who’s the—“ her words thankfully died unspoken as her brain finally caught up and she did some quick math, taking a long look at the girl in whose features she could now clearly see to be both Jack and Ianto.

“We’re going to be late,” Stephanie told her father, tapping the face of her watch.

“Quite right. Well, it was great seeing you again Gwen, but we’ve got somewhere to be.”

“What… wait, I thought… aren’t you here to take over Torchwood again?”

“Torchwood?” Jack barked a laugh, then sobered. “No, we’re just here visiting some people,” he explained vaguely.

“Aunt Rhi will be cross if we’re late for dinner,” Stephanie was telling him as she pulled him along.

Gwen was so flabbergasted and disappointed that she barely noticed Jack saying goodbye. She couldn’t even find her voice as she watched the two walk away, listening to them chat as they left.

“I thought you came back for _me_ …”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Jack died in COE, but I've got a theory about that... Or maybe he went back to the past and stole some... Not important, just a little story written to vent. Just posted here because I'm a bit OCD and I'm in the process of posting everything I've ever written here on the archive.


End file.
